


Who said we couldn't do it?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, do tell me.
Relationships: Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance
Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145165
Kudos: 1





	Who said we couldn't do it?

Our story starts in the Order of the Phoenix's HQ. Leader of the Advance Guard, Emmeline Vance and her boyfriend who also happens to be her second in command Fabian Prewett are discussing how their work and romantic relationship has developed over the past few months.

Emmeline said, "And to think that there were people who doubted our ability to simultaneously date and work together."

Fabian asked, "Who said that like, Em?"

Emmeline shrugged. "People."

Fabian laughed. "Could you be any more vague? Who said that?"

Emmeline sighed. "Oh, you know what I mean! Plenty of people have said that to me."

Fabian nodded. "Yeah, I do know what you mean. I've heard the same thing, but look at us now. We have done it and it's easy, right?"

Emmeline smirked. "I wouldn't say that putting up with you 24/7 is easy, Fab."

Fabian winked at her. "You love me really."


End file.
